


Holiday Spirit

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [17]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: Loki just can't help his trickster side.





	Holiday Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another attempt of me thinking I can write funny stories. Let me know what you think! Also, rated G AND including no pairings? I must be sick or something...

When Thor had brought Loki to the Avengers headquarters, he knew it wouldn’t be easy since Loki’s hobbies included annoying people to no end. Sure, the other Avengers weren’t pleased to say the least, but after a while got used to it. Thor wasn’t foolish enough to think they liked his step-brother, but they tolerated him and that was better than he could hope for. Eventually, Loki got bored of trying to drive everyone crazy. Thor suspected it was due to some of the fights, but as long as Loki stayed in his quarters and out of trouble, Thor didn’t complain.

He should have known Loki was up to something when he spent days in his room, watching Home Alone on repeat. Thor naively thought that Loki was trying to understand the customs on Midgard and get into the holiday spirit. Loki didn’t bother to correct him.

Truth was, Loki did get into the holiday spirit, just not in the way people would call ordinary. Oh no, he had a lot of ideas from the movies and decided a few Christmas pranks would do good to lift the Avengers’ often grim mood.

First, he enchanted one of Stark’s suits, which resulted in said suit running around the place at night, shouting ‘Christmas is coming! Christmas is coming!’ Stark suspected it was Loki’s doing, but had no proof. Loki feigned innocence, and since it wasn’t the first time for one of Stark’s suits to lose control, the others doubted it was Loki, which was actually surprising.

His next victim was Wanda, who spent half a day in the kitchen, baking various cookies for her fellow Avengers. However, the cookies started to disappear. Unfortunately, Vision passed by and Wanda’s wrath came down on him, yelling at him for stealing and eating so much of the sweets. Loki had to cover his mouth to cover his chuckle. Just as he was about to leave, he walked straight into Thor, who was staring at him angrily with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Oh c’mon,” Loki rolled his eyes but with a snap of his fingers, the missing cookies appeared in a neat pile on the kitchen counter.

Loki decided to pay back Thor, so he covered the stairs with matchbox cars, placing them under a spell of invisibility. He knew Thor’s schedule and made sure to have a good spot to watch. When the God of Thunder slipped on the cars and with a panicked yelp fell off the stairs, so hard he broke the wood, Loki howled with laughter. He disappeared before Thor could stand up to strangle him.

Even Captain America fell prey to Loki’s mischief when he opened the front door only to get a huge amount of green paint dumped on him. It was originally for Peter, but Loki didn’t mind.

Not long after, his fate caught up to him in a form of a net trap. He was walking unsuspecting in the hall when Stephen got him and the next thing Loki knew was falling in endless darkness. He hated this guy. He had no idea how long he had been falling, but when he hit solid ground, it was a net-trap, and in the next second he was hanging from the air, most of the Avengers glaring at him.

Thor spoke on behalf of all of them. “Loki, this must stop. We took you in, but if you keep this up, you cannot stay. No more tricks.”

“Fine,” said Loki begrudgingly.

However, he had one last trick up his sleeve, the big event for Christmas Eve. He had a gift for everyone, a simple Santa hat. Or so it appeared.

“As a thank you and sorry,” said Loki smiling and it was amazing how easily Earth’s Mightiest Heroes could be fooled. They all put on the hat, accepting the apology. Loki went to pour himself a glass of eggnog and then activated the spell.

“LOKI!” They all cried out, Thor the loudest of all, when the hat tightened on their head. It was impossible to remove. Loki took a sip of his drink and grinned.

Christmas was starting to become his favourite holiday.


End file.
